


Loving Every Second Minute Hour Bigger Better

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darcy was having a considerable amount of fun. And boy did she need it. Being a lab assistant to one of the lead astrophysicists in the field when she barely managed to pass high school chemistry was both tedious and boring. She needed all the fun she could get.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Forbidden from messing around with the relationship between Jane and Thor, Dr. Selvig suggested Darcy find her fun elsewhere.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>And it took her some time to find it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for perverse-bang [[prompt](http://perverse-bang.livejournal.com/939.html?thread=62123#t62123)], but RL was killing me the past few months so I had to drop out. Surprisingly, I managed to write something though. This is my first foray into this fandom, and writing in Thor and Loki's voice is hard.
> 
> Title is a line from "That Power" by will.i.am featuring Justin Beiber and has absolutely no bearing whatsoever on what's been written, but happened to be what was on TV since I was watching The Voice.

Darcy was having a considerable amount of fun. And boy did she need it. Being a lab assistant to one of the lead astrophysicists in the field when she barely managed to pass high school chemistry was both tedious and boring. She needed all the fun she could get.

Forbidden from messing around with the relationship between Jane and Thor, Dr. Selvig suggested Darcy find her fun elsewhere.

And it took her some time to find it.

She first tried to push buttons with Dr. Banner, but that was quickly squashed by _everyone_ \- and by everyone, she meant Fury’s superiors included. _Stupid World Security Council. Sure, let’s send a nuke into the heart of Manhattan, that’s a much better idea than letting a twenty something poke at the Hulk._ And after listening to reason - and potentially losing her job - she had listened. No, being smashed by a huge green guy wouldn’t be very much fun in the long run, no matter how much she enjoyed trying to infuriate him with insipid jokes.

Trying to get into Tony Stark’s lab was more difficult than breaking into Fury’s office - which was damn hard, if she said so herself. She only had to try and touch Fury’s door and she found herself flat on her ass. Tony’s lab, you couldn’t even step into the hallway before JARVIS had hidden doors closing all around you.

She tried stalking Steve to figure out a way to find some sort of fun out of him, but all the man ever did was go to the gym, draw, or sit in briefings with SHIELD. 

Darcy didn’t even try with the Wonder Twins. Leather wearing assassins freaked her the fuck out.

Needless to say, for the past few months Darcy’s life was very, very dull.

And then Thor did her the biggest favor he could possibly ever do; bigger than getting Jane out of the lab which freed up Darcy’s time for fun-finding endeavors. He invited Loki to consult on a mission with the Avengers.

That one mission turned into two, and then four, and now he was basically an honorary member.

And Darcy was living it up.

It started with small things, just sitting in on the meetings where all the Avengers assembled. The first few meetings she had showed up in thick sweaters - it was cold! - that did nothing for her body. But as the weather turned warm, her clothes became tighter. Sweaters became screen tees that hugged her form. And it was in one of those meetings where she had noticed that Loki eyes were on her chest whenever she was _supposedly_ paying attention to what was being said. That had amused her greatly.

She wasn’t the only one who had noticed either. The next night she had found herself on a double date at Thor’s urging.

And wasn’t that an enlightening evening.

Darcy wore a tight dress with a deep-v neckline, showing off the assets she noticed Loki admired. 

Dinner conversation was spent learning about the childhoods of the two Asgardians. Tales of pretend adventures and chases across their realm enlightened Jane and Darcy to how the alien-gods grew up. Darcy smirked at how Loki tried to only look into her eyes. She made sure to be fiddling with her chain necklace whenever he was looking at her. 

It didn’t help matters that Thor would point out how uncomfortable Loki seemed. The fifth time Thor asked Loki how difficult Midgardian clothes made it being around a beautiful woman, Jane finally took pity on her future brother-in-law, and chided Thor. Much to Darcy’s derision, she had to find other ways to enjoy the evening. She took advantage of Loki’s inability to look in her direction and liked how his grey suit clung to his lithe form.

When asked for another double date, Loki immediately made his excuses. Darcy pretended to be upset, thus forcing Thor to threaten Loki with telling their mother Frigga. Loki was quick to change his tune and said he’d be free the following week.

During the whole week between dates, Darcy could be described as floating on air. The whole team commented on how little she snarked and complained. She had even managed to finish all the reports asked of her on time. She even _volunteered_ to help Agent Hill on compiling data, a job that she always found a way out of in the past.

* * *

Loki overheard the Avengers talking about how his _fledgling_ relationship with Darcy was making everyone’s lives easier. They had unanimously voted that it would be a good idea to do whatever necessary to nurture its growth.

They even suggested that getting the pair of them together between the sheets would probably boost the morale of everyone involved.

Thinking it’d be nice to bed the woman who had manage to entrance him, he realised it probably wasn’t a very good idea.

Her ample bosom was exactly the sort of thing he enjoyed. The idea of burying himself in the Midgardian’s quim while milking from her teat made his member harder than Mjolnir. Yet, from what he had learned about this realm, that wasn’t something normal.

As his stay became more permanent, his dear old brother had opted to enlighten him to the ways of a Midgardian. Instead of learning about colloquialisms, artwork, and literature, Thor ensured Loki knew everything about sex with a Midgardian.

And from the explanation of gentle love and care Thor expressed in regards to his experience with Jane, and while Loki could appreciate a simple love-making session, it wasn’t exactly his mug of mead. No, he’d much rather have a good hard fuck. While Jane was pretty in her own right, she didn’t have the curves Loki desired. He’d take an ample bosom and curvaceous hips, a body meant for childbearing, anyday. 

And the idea of childbearing was exactly what got him off. When he was explained the concept of condoms, Loki barely managed to hold back the cringe. What was the point of spilling his seed if it wasn’t deep in a woman’s wombt. Back on Asgard, Loki never fornicated with the use of Onanisms, and all his consorts were very much aware of that.

It was accepted if the couple were married, but if only for a night of fun, precautions were expected. Something Loki refused to abide by.

No, instead of seeking the pleasure of Darcy’s warm sheath as he imagined, he would watch the porn on the internet that JARVIS gave him after telling it his whims and would toss off.

* * *

Darcy knew she shouldn’t be doing it. But the week was killing her. She was excited for the date tomorrow evening, but she could only do so much filing, so much compiling, before a girl wanted to stab her eyes out with one of Barton’s arrows.

No, she needed a distraction.

It didn’t help that there were no Avenger meetings that required the whole team and herself to be present. She had gone out and bought some nice snug shirts that showed off how large her breasts were while still being office appropriate.

Luckily the world today didn’t frown on some cleavage, and boy did Darcy have cleavage.

She was even wearing one of those new shirts today, hoping to run into the thinner Asgardian at some point. She tried to see him by walking down the halls of the docked - always better than when in the air - helicraft. She even walked to the bridge! And while she had a nice chat with Greg - one of the underlings - about the “rolls over bug” in Galaga, she just wanted to see the God of Mischief.

So Darcy did the only thing she could think of. She walked towards the living quarters in search of him. If she didn’t make him speechless once today, she’d be very upset and would have to go and pester Jane and Thor.

Hearing muffled sounds, she slowed down to tiptoe up to Loki’s door. As quietly as possible, she leaned into the glass window to find him sitting in the corner, facing the computer screen. With his pants still on, he had his cock out and his hand wrapped around it, stroking it in time with the thrusts of the pornstars he was watching.

Gaping, Darcy wasn’t sure what to do next.

Here was some great alien-god, a man she very much fancied, thank-you-very-much, masturbating to porn. When a perfectly capable woman was more than welcome to his advances.

What. In. The. _Hell_.

She wanted to seeth. She wanted to slam the door open - the doors didn’t slam though, they slid into the wall! _Stupid hellicarrier!_ \- she wanted to march up behind him and smack his hand away from his cock. And if his cock happened to be collateral damage, all the better.

Before she could follow through with her plans, she heard Loki moan a name. _Her name._

Well, that sort of changed things.

She tried to discern what sort of porn he was watching - research for her future fuck, and all that - but could only see a man fucking a big-titted woman bare-back. 

And the grunted words of “You want it don’t you? To be filled with my seed? Watch my child grow in you?” and “I’ll take nourishment from your breasts,” and then he climaxed. 

Darcy was gushing. She never thought it a particular turn on, but listening to Loki’s words, imagining him fucking her against the desk, claiming her as his, she had to get out of there. She needed relief. Especially before she was caught by the man of her desires.

* * *

It was time for their date.

And unlike last time, it was just the two of them. And they were both nervous. Darcy didn’t do nervous. She talked, rambled, or babbled through it, did whatever she had to to get over it. Nervousness was her bitch, but for once, it was fighting back. The only way she would manage to get over the anxiety was if she was riding on the really well-dressed man’s cock. 

Why did he have to wear a suit again? The man was meant to wear suits. Suits were created to show off Loki’s form. 

At his cough, she realized she was staring, and the jig was up.

“Why haven’t you approached me yet?” she blurted. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Am I not what you want?”

She watched as the man’s hands fidgeted. She prepared herself to listen to his lies and throw them back in his face. Darcy wasn’t having any of that. Sure, the sexual tension that oozed between them was fun to manipulate, but it would be even more fun if actual sex was happening.

Plus Jane had given her permission to let work slide a bit to pursue a relationship with her would-be brother-in-law. Thor had given her pointers - _display your ample breasts, he doesn’t know what to do with himself when presented with such womanly curves_ \- that she didn’t need to be a god to know.

“It isn’t that you’re not what I want,” he began. “It’s more that we don’t share similar interests-”

“How do you know that?” Darcy interrupted. They were walking down the pier where the helicarrier was docked. It was nice when they were in port, it wasn’t easy to take some time for yourself when in the middle of air. 

“It isn’t the Midgardian way. At least, not for a respectable woman such as yourself,” he flattered. 

“And who told you this?”

“My brother and the man-outside-his-time,” he answered, finally turning so that he could look at her. Darcy made sure to straighten her back, she wanted him to dream about sleeping with her chest as his pillow. 

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe the women that Steve and Thor are interested in are different than the sort of woman you’d want?” She leaned forward so that looking into her eyes required him to look down at her, her cleavage perfectly in his line of sight.

“And what sort of woman are you?” he whispered, licking his lips. He trailed a hand up her arm, over her shoulder, fingers lingering on the edge of her dress. 

“The sort that would like to continue this back in your room,” she panted, fisting the lapels of his coat. Pulling him down, she pressed her lips to his and ravished him. All of a sudden, the helicarrier was too far, and they weren’t stopping just so they could climb the steps, walk across the flight deck, down the halls to their living quarters. That would be at least another twenty minutes! There would be people, meaning they would have to keep their hands off each other. And boy did his hands feel good. One hand was palming her right breast and the other was squeezing her ass. 

It was exquisite. 

She pulled him backwards, so that they could hide behind an empty security kiosk on the pier. It was dark and getting late, a quick tryst wouldn’t be noticed, she decided. Unbuckling his belt, she nipped at his ear, “I want you to fuck me right here.”

His lustful gaze turned feral, and he let go of her body to pull her dress up to her hips. He was practically salivating, when he pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers along her glistening slit.

“Do all Midgardians go bare,” he rasped into her lips, stroking her clit. “I’ve never had a sleek quim before.” He fell to his knees, pulling one of her knees over his shoulder. 

The feel of his tongue following her slit, circling her clit, was strong. Moaning, she grabbed his smooth hair and pulled him closer. “Loki,” she gasped as two fingers entered her.

“Hmm,” he hummed, bringing her closer to the edge. His long fingers continued to thrust into her as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. 

“Oh,” she shrieked on a particular hard thrust. She was rapidly approaching climax, clenching her hair tighter, using her calf to push him into her. Panting his name over and over again as she reached the edge, she shouted a power “Oh Loki!” when she finally tumbled over.

Taking deep breaths, she leaned back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders as he stood. His lips were glistening and she didn’t think twice when she pulled him in for another kiss. Licking her juices off his face, tasting herself, she murmured into his lips, “When it comes to matters like these, I’m definitely not a respectable woman.”

“Oh,” he queried, arching his brow. “Meaning I can continue with this,” he thrust his hips forward, letting Darcy feel his hard cock. Pulling down the zip, she was pleased to note he wore no undergarments, and pulled out his silky hard cock. “Still think you can handle this?” he asked, thrusting into her hand.

“Bring it, mischief man,” she snarked, wrapping a leg around his hip, directing his hard member to her cunt.


	2. Chapter 2

His supposed relationship was praised by all. Loki still couldn’t look below her chin when speaking with her in public - lest he take her right there - but he would talk to her around the others now. His brother would come to him with advice on courting a mortal woman, and Loki would listen with closed ears. It took him only one night to learn that Darcy was anything but the vulnerable lover that Thor was so used to. No, Loki’s girl was anything but breakable. 

And those breasts. How he loved them. He could - and had - spent hours lavishing, praising them. Spending the early hours of the morning laying in his bed, he would rest his head upon them. Softer than any pillow, he would suckle her rosy nipples, imagining them flowing with breast milk. It was only a matter of time when her body would begin lactating. They had been fornicating for a few weeks now, almost every day, and not once did she ask him to wear one of those pesky condoms that mortals insisted - as his silly older brother suggested - on. 

No, every time he spilled his seed into the voluptuous woman, he got closer to making her his for the rest of her mortal life. And that fecund womb would grow, and he would just fuck her all over again.

* * *

Darcy was enjoying this. She was enjoying this very, very much. Sure, she may be too young to get pregnant, but someone forgot to mention the pill when teaching Loki about birth control. She knew how much he wanted her pregnant, each night when he thought she was asleep, she could feel him rub her stomach and whisper words of desire. It wasn’t the baby he wanted. No, he wasn’t in love with the idea of the child. But he wanted her body to go through the changes a pregnancy would bring.

And she couldn’t lie and say the idea didn’t turn her on. 

Maybe she’d throw her birth control down the drain and let nature take its course. Its not like S.H.I.E.L.D. could get rid of her if she was pregnant by one of their own. And she heard pregnant sex was intense. Hormones going crazy, and all that.

And hey, she was done with college at least. She had a degree, a decent job. And having Loki as your baby daddy didn’t sound too bad at all.

Yeah, she was going to throw the birth control pills down the drain now, and by the end of the month, she’d be ovulating and hopefully her system would have had enough time to flush away all the anti-pregnancy mumbo jumbo - she just didn’t _do_ any kind of science, regardless of being Jane’s lab assistant, officially - and be with child.

* * *

It had been another two weeks, and still no change. Loki was getting frustrated. If the mortal didn’t have such wonderful orbs - worthy of worship, they were - he’d have moved on. Or made it clear that he was only in this for the sex and all ‘relationship’ like behaviour would cease. If she wasn’t pregnant in a month, he would go that route. He enjoyed pumping into her quim, but dealing with all the before and after was not necessary for his carnal pleasures.

However, now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. Loki leaned over her body, he bit into the flesh of her breasts. Suckling, he ensured his mark was left on her. He aligned with her slit, teasing but never entering the clenching heat. “Bear my children.” He smirks at her breath hitching. He briefly wondered if she would now deny him now that she is aware of his desires.

She tried squirming, to get his cock within her, but he just moved out of the way. “Tell me or I’ll stop.”

“Yes!” she shouted, clenching around him as he finally thrust into her, licking up her neck. 

Balls deep, her walls tighten around him. Just the idea of her getting pregnant, and knowing about it, brought him to the edge. “Tell me.” His hips surge, thrusting into her without abandon.

“I - oh - I want,” she cried, “I want you - oh god - get me pregnant!” Loki grinned, wriggling until he’s sheathed to the hilt, grinding roughly against her pelvis. Moaning, spasming, Darcy begged for more. “Harder.”

Maintaining his speed, he thrusted harder into her quim. As he spoke, he moved from her neck to nuzzle between her ample breasts, kissing over them, between them, suckling at their hard peaks. “I can’t wait to see you round with my child. Your breasts will condition for nutrition, and you’ll share it with me. I’ll make sure that you’ll always breastfeed. Maybe always be pregant.”

Her helpless whimper is the only response. Legs wrapped around him, her hips buck into him, heels digging into his ass. 

“You like that, don’t you? You want me to use for my children?”

Hips slamming against her’s, he leaned back, watched as her breasts jiggled with each thrust, and glanced to where they joined, cock sliding deeper. “Tell me or I stop,” he panted.

“Please,” she whimpered, reaching out to try and pull him closer.

“Please what?” He thrusted.

“Breed me.” Loki could barely hear her and grabbed a handful of her right breast.

“Say it louder.”

“Breed me,” she groaned. 

Loki took pleasure in the pride she said it with. The combination of the slick, squeezing walls and the thought of Darcy carrying his child brought him to the brink. Squeezing her tit, he pinched her clit. “You’re mine, Darcy. For as long as it takes. I’m going to fuck you. Fill you. Make you mine.” He punctuated each sentence with a hard thrust.

“Yes!” she shouted as she climaxed, pulling Loki with her.

* * *

All week Darcy was on cloud nine. Well, for several weeks, she was on cloud nine. Very little could kill her buzz. The amount of sex she was having was delirious. Definitely made up for that year in New Mexico were if she wanted any action she’d have to give it up to a man in his forties. Seriously, the youngest male in Puente Antiguo was forty-three. She checked - census and everything.

And that was just eck.

Didn’t matter that her current lover was immortal and thousands of years older than her measly twenty-six. He looked like he was in his early thirties, and fucked like it too.

And that was all that mattered, didn’t it?

“Lady Darcy,” Thor interrupted her thoughts, walking down the corridor next to her. “May I have a word?”

Clicking her tongue, she eyed him warily. Was he aware of what she and Loki were doing? Was he going to talk her out of it? Did she want him to?

“Yes.”

“It seems that my brother has,” he started, leading her into an empty room, “how do you say, a sort of temper this week.”

“Oh?” Arching her brow, she pursed her lips in thought. Darcy wasn’t aware of any issues as far as temperament. Granted, most of their time was spent roughly fucking. So she wouldn’t notice a difference if there was. 

“Indubitably. Since your relationship flourished,” Thor smirked, clearly happy with that particular turn of events - and Darcy couldn’t help but agree - and leaned back against the wall. “He has been almost... Pleasant to work with. Even Agent Barton hasn’t complained about him.”

Darcy could admit that was quite the accomplishment. Who knew that all Loki needed was some good old fashion fucking. Had they known that a few years ago, quite a bit of Earth could have been spared. Humming, she nodded for Thor to continue.

“It appears that whatever the two of you have going on isn’t enough to appease him. At least not this week. Something must have happened. He isn’t getting his way, possibly.” Thor crossed his arms, seeming to be pondering the predicament.

Oh. Loki was causing trouble because something wasn’t going his way? She gave in. Darcy told him she was okay with the idea of getting pregnant, lactating for him, being his broodmare.

Ah. She wasn’t yet. Well, she could be, who was she to know? She only threw out her birth control a week ago. She was pretty sure it took at least a few weeks for her body to flush out the hormones or whatever.

“And what do you suggest I do about it?”

“Mayhap, you can speak with him? Find the cause of his ails?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. Was this part of her job description now? Keep would-be villains from annoying the superheroes? “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Thor grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles. “Farewell, Lady Darcy.”

“That’s laying it on a bit thick, yeah,” she shouted towards the retreating back of her friend. Muttering under her breath, she hoofed it towards Loki’s quarters. If part of her job was to keep the man satisfied and out of everyone’s hair, she’d do a damn good job of it.

Not bothering to knock, she stepped right into his room. She glared at the figure laying leisurely on the bed, hands under his head. 

“Yes?” He arched a brow, glancing at her from head to toe. She was wearing a loose skirt with a button up top that strained across her chest.

“You’re being an ass.” Straight to the point, Darcy sat herself at the edge of his bed.

“I don’t see how my behavior has been any different than any other time.” He pulled himself up and sat cross legged at the top of the bed. 

“That’s cause you don’t care. And whatever. That’s fine.” She turned herself so that she was facing him. “But you’ve been almost pleasant since we started having sex, but you’ve returned to your just after villain-y levels of assery.”

“I do not know what you speak of.”

“Yes, you do,” she huffed. “I get that you’re impatient. I get that. I am all for instant gratification. But I was on birth control up until a week ago. And I don’t do science, but I’m pretty sure it takes time for whatever the pills did to my body to go away. I’m not going to end up pregnant like that.” Snapping her fingers, Darcy pursed her lips while watching the news sink in. If she didn’t think he’d be an asshole about it, she’d laugh at the wide eye expression that fell upon his face.

She hadn’t expected to be pushed backwards, with six foot two and one hundred eighty pounds of man on top of her. The erection pressed into her abdomen made it obvious what the man expected.

Too bad he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

“I don’t think so buddy.” She pushed him up off her so that he lay beside her. “You can’t take out your frustration on the team. Or anyone really. Well, maybe me, depending on how you want to go about it. But not on people who barely like you.”

“I am most frustrated at this moment,” he growled. Fingers tracing up her thigh, under her skirt, Darcy tried to keep her arousal at bay.

Fuck it. 

“Fine, but you don’t get to cum in me.” She pushed him so that he lay on his back and straddled him.

“Why?” If it was anyone but Loki, she’d have called it a whine. 

Grinding on his very hard member, she replied, “Punishment. Just take it. That way I can tell Thor I handled the situation, and we all get what we want.”

* * *

Darcy wasn’t really good at punishing the would-be-ruler-of-Midgard. But he let her pretend, which she guessed was all that mattered.

Well, what mattered was that he stopped acting like an ass around the team. Darcy was getting pretty used to finding random gifts as she went about her business. Just the week before, Tony had left a brand spanking new StarkPad with a pretty green bow on it for her. It was the perfect gift for having to fix Loki’s latest attitude problem.

Granted, the fix was her forcing him to fuck her tits. Normally, she didn’t really go for it. But the adoration Loki had in his eyes, it wasn’t something she was used to. Yes, her tits were fantastically awesome. She was well aware of that fact. But to have an Asgardian worship them. It was something else. 

So punishment wasn’t really punishment for anyone. 

Plus, the way he described what he would do once she was with child, the way his worship would take on a new level. Darcy didn’t think it was weird that she was most excited to get pregnant just for the sex.

They still regularly fucked. When he was well behaved, and Darcy started to use the random gifts as a marker for when Loki was due a reward, they would have sex in all sorts of positions - for a tall, lanky thing, the guy sure was flexible - and he’d be balls deep when he hit orgasm.

* * *

Two months later, Darcy began throwing up. Like a lot. At first, she thought it must’ve been bad sushi from the double date the night before, but then she still felt nauseous the next day. And the day after that.

She also realized that her monthlies hadn’t come that month. Or the month before. She thought it was the stress from the job - there was a really intense couple of weeks where she hadn’t seen Loki, Thor, or any of her new friends while they were on a dangerous covert mission. But this month was practically boring with how relaxed everyone was. 

So she took a test. Which was weird and difficult because she didn’t want the news broadcasted to everyone. 

Kidnapping Loki - who didn’t protest since he was in a meeting that included Director Fury and Maria Hill, amongst the rest of the Avengers - she hightailed it to the nearest CVS. When they walked down the tampon aisle, Darcy had to hide the smirk growing on her face. Loki’s frown was _hilarious_.

Bypassing the tampons, the pads, and the condoms, she stopped in front of what she had come for. 

“Really?” He asked, in what sounded like awe.

“Possibly? Probably, I don’t know. That’s why we’re getting one.” She replied, grabbing one. She started to lead them to checkout, when Loki grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the store.

“Where are we going?”

“To find out,” was his smug reply.

Usually, Darcy would complain about being manhandled - in a non sexual setting, it was a big no-no - but she was horny, and Loki was great at fixing that.

He pulled her into a restroom and clicked his fingers. All of a sudden, Darcy needed to pee. Growling, she glared at Loki.

“Not cool, man. Not cool.”

“Just take it,” he sneered, opening the box and handing the stick to her.

And waiting the two minutes while still being horny sucked. Sucked hardcore. She was just debating the merits of ‘punishing’ the man when the test was ready.

“Positive,” his smirk turned feral. She would be afraid if she didn’t find it so hot.

“Can we have celebratory sex now?”

“Definitely.” He snapped his fingers again, and Darcy’s chest tightened.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, I’ve been waiting for this.” He pulled her shirt down so that her chest spilled over the top. Burying his face between the globes, his tongue licked along the swell above her bra.

She gasped when she felt the cool air. Looking down, the glint in Loki’s eyes let her know he used his magic once more to disappear her bra, freeing her chest for his touch. “Loki,” she moaned as his lips covered a nipple. He flicked against the tip, then wrapped his lips tightly around the peak, suckling while his fingers pinched at the other nipple. She watched as he as he squeezed and tugged at her nipples with hand and mouth, until white liquid spurted from the tips. She was surprised to see how far it shot out.

“Perfect,” he groaned, pulling her up against the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grinded down on his erection. Another snap of his fingers, they were both naked and she felt his hard length enter her. 

Throwing her head back, she could hardly contain the sounds of her pleasure. She moaned his name as he continued to drink from her teat, moving inside her hard and fast. Getting close, she pleaded with him. “Harder, faster, please!”

He obliged, plunging into her wet cunt over and over until they both cried out. Biting down on her nipple, he spilled inside her.

Heaving, Darcy finally caught her breath. “Pregnant sex is going to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://shallcallhimsquishy.tumblr.com) and maybe leave me prompts?


End file.
